defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kathia De'Cuina
Personality Kathia is both very proud and selfconfident, and those aspects of her personality can most likely be traced back to her noble birth and childhood as a spoiled brat. She can be very provocative for the sake of being provocative and often acts in favour of her own amusement even though it may get her into trouble... Childhood Kathia Jasmine De'Cuina was born into the noble family of De'Cuina from Hillsbrad and the surrounding areas. She was given everything she could possibly want and grew up to be a spoiled little girl with two elder siblings. The family seemed perfect on the outside, but had one well-hidden secret; the fact that "the curse", being the ability to perform the Dark Arts, ran in the family. It came as a shock when Kathia realised that she was promised away in marriage at the age of sixteen to the son of a different family. This did not agree with her, so she chose to flee her parents estate in the dead of night on her 12th birthday. She did not make it far from her home before she had a traumatic encounter with a pack of wild wolves and she hadn't made it out alive if it hadn't been for a nice old couple that lived at a farm nearby. She was taken in by the childless couple and lived in hiding with them for a couple of years. At several occasions she had to be hidden away for days at a time, due to the searchparties sent out by her grieving parents. One night the small farm was attacked by a group of cut-throat bandits that recklessly killed the old couple and took everything of value the farm had to offer. The bandits stayed at the farm during the night, as Kathia was hiding on he roof of the barn. She made her way to Southshore after the incident on the back of an old horse the bandits had left behind. There she boarded a ship as a blind passenger and wound up in Stormwind... When Kathia first arrived in Stormwind she could not have been more lost. At first she lived on the street and soon she found other homeless children she came to call friends. They moved about from abandoned houses to cellars every night in order to stay clear of the city guard. She had never lived in such a manner before, but she soon came to love her new life in Stormwind, and she never told any of the other children of her upbringing or noble bloodline. Youth 'The Old Town Syndicate' After a couple of years living in the streets with the other children as a simple thief and pick-pocket she stumbled upon a tavern by the name The Smoking Blade. She began going there in the evenings and soon she found a whole new world of dodgy people (such as Lysle, Trella, Lester, Yselle, Lilath Taylen ect.). She quickly made friends with Jane (Juliette) who acted like a long-lost older sister to her. Through Jane she met Jaldir Arnot, who came to be a dear friend of hers. Soon she was initiated into the Old Town Syndicate by Ledgic Caan, where she worked as a waitress in the tavern while more shady business went on downstairs in the cellar. She was with the organization for several years and made many friends in her late teens such as Aniane Fox, Quinian Keldur, Ryke, Celinda, Caleb Calraad ect. Kathia fell in love with Caleb Calraad and eventually they decided to marry and leave Stormwind to travel the world. She left her job in the Syndicate as well as all of her friends behind and set out on a boat with Caleb. The marriage became a short one, but Kathia has never revealed the reason why. No one knows what happened to Caleb. 'The Collectors League' When Kathia returned from her short honeymoon she decided to travel to her birthplace and be reunited with her family. Her parents were overjoyed to see their youngest daughter alive. Kathia soon found out that her older sister had gone missing a year previous to her return. Her grieving husband, Taegan Roth had been searching for her for a year before declaring her dead. Kathia returned to Stormwind and founded the crime syndicate The Collectors League with her brother-in-Law, Taegan Roth.